kingdomkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Finn Whitman
Lawrence Finnegan Whitman, or Finn, as he prefers to be called, is one of the main characters from the novel by Ridley Pearson, The Kingdom Keepers. He is chosen as the leader of a group of middle-schoolers who act as hologram tour guides, or DHIs, at Disney World in Orlando, Florida. ''Kingdom Keepers Disney After Dark Disney at Dawn Disney in Shadow Power Play Shell Game'' Appearance Finn is characterized as good-looking. Kingdom Keepers mentions that Finn has green eyes and is stated to be one inch shorter than his friend Amanda, in the first book, when he is just under 14 years old. His DHI is mentioned to be wearing "loud purple shorts, and a surfing shirt." For Halloween, Finn dresses as Zorro, wearing a black cape and a mask with his typical jeans and shirt, but his costume also functions as a disguise from Maleficent, whom the DHIs try to capture during a Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party at Disney World. Also note that all depictions of him are not done by the author and cannot b Personality Finn is very self-confident for a teenager. He is a quick thinker and cleverly unravels Wayne's word problems. Like the other Keepers, has a grim sense of humor at times. He also has a slightly careless attitude about school, being late to several classes in a row, but can be a hard worker when he puts his mind to it. His ability to think clearly under pressure is helpful in many tight situations during the book. He often acts more courageously than he feels. In the first book he is the acknowledged leader, though he questions this more in the later books. Finn will believe more easily than the other DHI's, and acts on his belief. It is also mentioned that Finn detests smoking. Ridley Pearson writes that "Finn had once walked across a restaurant and boldly asked a smoker to put out his cigarette so that his own hamburger didn't have to taste like ash." Family Mrs. Whitman Finn's mother.Retired rocket scientist. One of the only parents who supports the Kingdom Keepers. Turns into a OTK or as Finn says, OTA. Not sure is Tia Dalma really take the spell off of her. Will find out in Kingdom Keepers 6! Mr. Whitman Finn's father, he wants Finn to focus on education and sports, and doesn't believe his son's "crazy stories". Finn and his mom often have to come up with stories to keep him off their backs. Finn's Sister Finn says his sister is like "a ghost". She is very quiet, to the point he forgets she is there. She charms her parents into everything, which Finn detests. He calls her mean nicknames like "the Rat". Love Interests Amanda Finn's main love interest, he becomes close friends with her in Disney at Dawn, and starts to develop a crush on her in Disney in Shadow. He often sits with her at lunch, which makes Luowski very mad. They often hold hands, and they both sit on Finn's bike. In Power Play, Finn kisses her, but only because he was under a spell by the Evil Queen, however, Amanda doesn't push him away. They kiss again on Tom Sawyer Island, as DHI's, showing that they like each other. In Shell Game, Amanda tries to save Finn from a giant wave at Typhoon Lagoon, and when she is about to run out of energy, Finn kisses her on the cheek, which brings back her energy. She and Finn get into a fight later on, because Finn blames the whole situation on Amanda, partly out of confusion after seeing his mom as an Overtaker. Amanda pushes him away, though, and they don't see each other for almost the rest of the book. However, Amanda and Jess cross over as DHIs, and when Amanda gives Finn some time to escape from hyenas at the end of the book, Finn realizes just how much Amanda means to him. Charlene Charlene develops a crush on him in Disney in Shadow, and competes for his attention with Amanda. She often tries to impress him, like in Power Play, creating a scary roller coaster ride to impress Finn. Finn doesn't really like Charlene that way, though, as he really likes Amanda. In Shell Game, Charlene keeps vying for Finn to like her, until at one point, where she figures out a major key in the OTs plot, and Finn kisses her out of joy. Charlene then kisses him again passionately, and Finn tries to tell her that "it isn't us". It is then confirmed that Charlene became over Finn after the kiss. Storey Ming In the last book Kingdom Keepers Shell Game, a new character comes along. Storey Ming. She of course has a huge crush on Finn. In one scene she kisses Finn. She was asked by Wayne to help the Kingdom Keepers. Still unsure though that Finn likes her. He did say she can really kiss though! Category:Protagonist Category:Kingdom Keeper Category:DHI Category:Disney after Dark